


Songs into fanfics with a variety of ships.

by Nightcoreday_parade



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supernatural, Youtubers
Genre: Each chapter is a different song to a ship., F/F, I don't know which songs yet, I'll add more tags and ships later, M/M, So much fluff., This is a work with songs dedicated to ships, a lot of smut, begging kinks, dominace kinks., name calling kinks, shock collars~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcoreday_parade/pseuds/Nightcoreday_parade
Summary: This songs into fanfics with a variety of ships. I don't know songs but yeah. So um yeah I suck at summaries lol. Read if you like fluff and maybe smut for the listed ships in the tags. But yeah.





	1. Snow Patrol-Chasing Cars for Phan

**Author's Note:**

> I found a song. That works perfect for phan. So that's the fist chapter. There won't be an order but. Yeah. Idk. But ignore any typos and grammar mistakes. And....
> 
> -Enjoy :)
> 
> Also the lyrics of each song will be at the beginning of every chapter. You'll know what I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merp phans so cute
> 
> \- enjoy

**We'll do it all**  
**Everything**  
**On our own**  
  
**We don't need**  
**Anything**  
**Or anyone**  
  
**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**  
  
**I don't quite know**  
**How to say**  
**How I feel**  
  
**Those three words**  
**Are said too much**  
**They're not enough**  
  
**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**  
  
**Forget what we're told**  
**Before we get too old**  
**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**  
  
**Let's waste time**  
**Chasing cars**  
**Around our heads**  
  
**I need your grace**  
**To remind me**  
**To find my own**  
  
**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**  
  
**Forget what we're told**  
**Before we get too old**  
**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**  
  
**All that I am**  
**All that I ever was**  
**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**  
  
**I don't know where**  
**Confused about how as well**  
**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**  
  
**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world**

 

"come on Dan I promise you that it will be great. If you don't like it you can go back to sleep but I think you'll love it" Phil says as he stands in Dan's door way turning on the light trying to get the reluctant Dan Howell up. It was around 3 am and the sun was still down. And earlier that night Phil sat next to his bed thinking of everything and he wanted to share this amazing opportunity with his friend Dan.

"Bloody hell what do you want" Dan says as he takes his pillow that was resting on his face off to see the AmazingPhil. With his icy blue eyes full with excitement and amazement made Dan ponder exactly what Phil wanted with him. So He gets up and throws on a baggy T-shirt. 

"I want you to come and see this Dan.Its amazing and if you don't want to look you have the choice to go back to bed but I want you to see this. And trust me its so amazing " Phil says with his eyes filled with wonder. Curious Dan then walks with Phill down the hallway Down the stairs. And out a window to the fire escape.

"Oh no. I am not going on that thing it is bond to break" Dan says as he looks Phil in the eyes. 

"Oh come on Dan, Please I've walked up and down it a million times we are rather the same weight. Please Dan " Phil says as he holds out his had to Dan. Hestaintly Dan takes his friends and as in awe he sees what Phil was wanting show him the sky it was amazing.

"Phil, it so beautiful. Thank you for showing me this but its cold out here." Dan says as he still looks up at the sky.

"oh no Dan there's more and I brought blankets"Phil says as he takes a step up the fire escape. Reluctant and tired Dan follows Phil up the stairs slower.

When they got to the roof there it was. A blanket laid out on the roof held down by a Rock on each corner and there were a few candles lit for light under the Breathtaking sky. 

"Phil its- it's beautiful." Dan says as he walks to the blanket.there were few other blankets to keep warm. 

"I know its astonishing." Phil says as he walks to the blanket and lays down looking up into the sky. "Come lay down" Phil says patting at the blanket next to him for Dan to lay down. 

" No I should get back to editing videos." Dan says scratching the back of His head from uncertainty. 

"You mean sleeping. Its okay Dan just sit here and think. No worries. No existential crisis. Just you the sky and the world." Phil says with amusement in his eyes and instead of Dan string in awe at the sky here looked at Dan in awe. He saw everything so different then Dan.

"Okay but only for a lil bit." Dan says as he grabs a blanket lays next to Phil.

"Every start is a worry the brighter the star the more you worry about it, and right here in this moment, they a millions and millions of miles away." Phil said as he looked up to the sky and back to Dan. 

"Yeah..." Dan said as he scanned The sky for the brightest start. And when he found it he just started at knowing exactly what that worry was. It was Phil. What did Phil think of dan. Were they JUST friends. Will they ever be more. will dan ever have the guts to say he true feelings about Phil to any other living soul. These were things Dan worried about at least once every day and yet they were billions of miles away. And then that's the moment Dan just so happens to look over and see Phil staring at Dan and that's when Phil sit up and Dan does as well and takes his hand behind Phil's head pulling him closer until your lips smashed Phil was hestaintly at first but leaned it to it. But for Dan. Dan was glued to Phil's lips and he didn't care what happened next because his worries weren't in his touch or in his head.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Of Monsters And Men-Little Talks lapidot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys enjoyed this chapter and I love the concept of taking a song and what its about and turning into its own plot. So theres more. And here the lapidot and I think I might do septiplier smut with a song lol. I'll go with the flow. Whatever my thumbs type. Anyways 
> 
> -Enjoy :)

 

  **Hey!   Hey!   Hey!**

 I **don't like walking around this old and empty house**

**So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear**

**_The_  stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake**  
**It's the house telling you to close your eyes**

**And some days I can't even dress myself**  
**It's killing me to see you this way**

**'Cause though the truth may vary**  
**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back**  
**Well tell her that I miss our little talks**  
**Soon it will be over and buried with our past**  
**We used to play outside when we were young**  
**And full of life and full of love.**

  **Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right**

**Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear**

**'Cause though the truth may vary**  
**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

**Hey!**  
**Don't listen to a word I say**  
**Hey!**  
**The screams all sound the same**  
**Hey!**

**Though the truth may vary**  
**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

**Hey!**  
**Hey!**

**You're gone, gone, gone away**  
**I watched you disappear**  
**All that's left is the ghost of you.**  
**Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,**  
**There's nothing we can do**  
**Just let me go we'll meet again soon**  
**Now wait, wait, wait for me**  
**Please hang around**  
**I'll see you when I fall asleep**

**Hey!**  
**Don't listen to a word I say**  
**Hey!**  
**The screams all sound the same**  
**Hey!**  
**Though the truth may vary**  
**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

**Don't listen to a word I say**  
**Hey!**  
**The screams all sound the same**  
**Hey!**

**Though the truth may vary**  
**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

**Though the truth may vary**  
**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

**Though the truth may vary**  
**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

 

There I was on top of the silo that was a little ways away from the barn. I was grateful for Steven letting us stay at this barn but in the time being you and peridot hardly talked and when you did talk it didn't last very long.  It was sad. I wanted to be more connected to peridot and she always seems to have better stuff to do.

I turn my head to the side when I heard someone coming up the ladder of the silo. I assumed it was Steven so I looked back to the horizon waiting for him to come up to the silo but when a familiar voice came from behind me I jumped from the sudden surprise.

"Hey lapis, u okay" peridot said as she sat down next to you carefully trying not to fall.

I chuckled a little before answering "yeah I'm fine I just feel like you and me have grown distant. Ya know." I say making sure I don't stumble over my words" are you okay?" I say looking away from the beautiful sunset to look at peridot who was looking down from the silo thinking.

"Honestly no. I mean being here on earth it a lot to take in I mean every day it a stuggle to keep going without thinking about how today can go wrong without thinking of home world. I mean im stuck here because I called yellow diamond a clod and you lied to save Steven from death. And yet I've never done anything good for the crystal gems and yet they give me a place to stay I don't even deserve it." Peridot as she looks up to me. 

"Well were both stuck here and things will get better and everyone deserves what they have because they have done things in the past and it will effect the future.And that's a good thing you have to work with it and no matter what theres good things waiting on the other end." I say feeling lonely. Me and peridot have done a lot together, watch many seasons of TV shows together while I happily listen to her rant about how two characters are perfect for each other. And now it felt that all of that was in the Past gone and drifted away. But it also seemed that peridot only came to me when she needed advice. it seemed that the friendship was gone. And even if peridot still had that small crush on me that she talks about in her data logs. Would I ever be able to accept the way I feel for peridot.

"Thank you lapis. You always know what to say." Peridot says as she gets up to leave. Hurriedly I grab her hand to get her attention before she left. 

" I know your new to this friendship thing, but we need to interact more. I'm lonely and I miss you and. I know that you like me or want me. And I accept that and I feel that you only come to me when you need help with a stuggle. And I don't want it that way. I've been missing homeworks to and I could easily leave this world and be a servant or slave back at home world. But if it means leaving you I'm not gonna do that." I say as I stand up and pull peridot into a kiss. 

"Did you just kiss me. " Peridot says worriedly. 

I chuckle and answer"yes peridot." I say.

"No no no. It was supposed to be different. It was supposed to be perfect and planned. Out and ugh" peridot says out of frustration.

" Well you are perfect" I say as I look into her foliage green eyes. 

"But I really want your help" peridot said looking down to the ground. 

"Well if it's about homeworld, I would love to help but I have been debating about going back for a while now. I mean you and and me have grown so distant. And the crystal gems haven't  visited for a while. And I'm stuck as well peridot. And it's hard for me to help when I'm down too." I say careful of my wording. 

"Well I think we need alone time to sort this out then if were not gonna listen to each other's advice well listen to our own. And I'm gonna take an adventure. I'm gonna test these metal powers and learn more and get stronger. And you can come or if you be insecure about yourself stay here. " Peridot shouts with rage anger and guilt in her voice as she trys to climb down the silo. I fly down once peridot reach's the ground. I scoop her up and lift her into the hair. 

"If your gonna leave I'm leaving to with you.  We are gonna get through this. Together." I say as I kiss her lips making her cheek covered in blush. Things will be fine but i ain't leaving peridot side. Not unless she wants me to. And I know she doesn't.


	3. Fuck Away The Pain- Divide The Day for phan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I love the song I did for this, Fuck away the pain,its a great song and its suppose to be for darkiplier and anti, but I think this works better.  
> Anyways I love writing, even on my piece of shit phone. But yeah 
> 
> -Enjoy :)  
> Warning smut chapter.

 

**You think your life is done he took it all with him  
So you drink enough for it to wash away the sin. Such a shitty thing he did, the way he said goodbye**  
**You can take it out on me if you like**  
  
**Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain**  
**Fake it like you love me, Come on baby touch me,**  
**Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse**  
**Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name**  
**While I fuck away the pain**  
  
**You hate the way he fooled around behind your back**  
**A slave to him but now with me, no strings attached**  
**But if you wanna use me up and leave me in the bed**  
**If that's what you need go right ahead**  
  
**Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain**  
**Fake it like you love me, Come on baby touch me,**  
**Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse**  
**Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name**  
**While I fuck away the pain**  
  
**Stronger than a shot of whiskey or any pill you take**  
  
**Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain**  
**Fake it like you love me, Come on baby touch me,**  
**Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse**  
**Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name**  
**While I fuck away the pain**

 

You were at the bar and tonight you were looking for a dude to lay. And yes you were homosexsual and yes you didn't care about other peoples opinion. So as you were scanning the area you found him he looked super hot he was talking to the bartender and you observed seeing that he liked fruity drinks and had a lot of cash. He was hot. Yet to someone else out there he would be considered 'standered' but he was not anything like that, you musk up the courage To talk to him. 

 "Well someone loves fruity drinks, how about we go to my place and see how fruity you taste" You say as you sit down next to him and call for the bartender."I'll have a pint of martini." You say to the bartender.

 "Sorry dude, im not up to get laid I just got out of a long relationship and I'm here to drink and forget not for a one night stand. I wouldn't give you any pleasure." he says as he takes a drink og his red wine. 

 " You sure I get a lot of pleasure out of anything. Especially when it's you in bed naked and sexy." You say nudge his arm a little. 

"Sorry man. I said I'm not up for it today" he says a final time this time looking at you unlike the other times. But the expression on his face seemed to change. "Are you homosexsual or anyway attractted to males." This young man said. His eyes as blue as the moon hitting the ocean with its light. And his skin looked so soft.

"I-im homosexsual." You said still staring in awe at this man. He was so angelic and you wanted him.

"Why should we go to your place uh?" He says 

"I didn't say we had to go to my place, either one works but um yeah"  you say in a defense

"Either way I don't care. I'll be willing to have a night in bed as long as it's with you." He says. With a look of approval you both finish your drinks and head out. It was only around 11:30 when you did. 

It toke you 30 minutes to get to your place. And on the walk you learned a lot about this man. His name was Phil he just got out of a relationship with a guy who died that afternoon from a car accident and he was devastated. He wanted him back and he knew that wouldnt happen so he went to the bar. And had 8 fruity drinks and all he wanted to do there was forget but you wanted to change his night. 

"So welcome. To my shitty home." You say as you unlock the door, and when you turned around to face him he wasn't looking at your home, he was staring at you. And he then toke a step closer toke his hand behind your head and pulled you into a kiss.  He was trying to play it slow but it wasnt going that way. You were looking for a guy to lay, but you also wanted to show them who was boss. You then close the door once he was inside and and start to kiss his neck with and occasionally you would be biting his neck.

After maybe 3 minutes of biting and sucking on his neck and sending shivers across Phil's body, you both ended up tripping over air and did a twirl down which caused you to be under Phil. Instead of you positining yourself back on top of Phil you lay there while Phil slowly straddles your hips. And here and there he would grab your hips which caused a moan to escape from your mouth. When you look up to Phil's blue eyes they were filled with lust and he had a grin on his face as he went to your neck and started to bite and suck on it in a similar manner you did. From the pain on your neck you grabbed his cute sexy ass.

"Phil- ah fuck me already why don't ya!" You scream loud enough for the neighbors to hear. 

" Well someone is alread hard as fuck" Phil said as he trailed his fingers down to your jeans and dipped his hand into you pants and grasped your leaking dick. 

"Phil-! Just fuck me" you say as you pull him onto a kiss, as if in a second he started to take of your pants only to find that your boxers were wet and you dick was leaking everywhere, the first thing Phil did was go for a lick as he started at the tip and up to the base making you buckle your hips up towards him.

"Ah no, not yet. My kitty" he said looking up into your eyes which were screaming for him to fuck you. Without warning he takes two fingers and shoves them into your entrance causing you to buckle your hips giving him an advantage. He then starts to thrust his fingers deeper inside of you, fast and hard.

"Ah! Just fuck me!" You scream with ecstasy. You weren't there yet but you were getting to the breaking point.  Phill then gives you a grin as he gives you a few more thrusts into you with his fingers he then takes them out and foces himself to take your dick in his mouth. With moaning and groaning and Phil trying to take you all in you feel your self getting over the edge of ecstasy. You force yourself not to though. Phil then takes you all in once more and causes you to cum he then swallows it as he gives you a glare and he finally starts to take of his pants.

"Ah! Come on Phil just shove your dick inside of me all fucking ready." You moan out as Phil gets off his boxers revealing his hard cock that was close to leaking. He then positions himself better and instead of just going full force be pokes at your entrance he grabs you hips and squeezes them.

"Fuck!" You moan out loudly as you buckle your hips into him when he grabbed you hips tightly simultaneously shoving his dick into you."god damnit, harder" you scream between heavy breaths.

"Oh come on Danny boy I haven't done my signature move" Phil says giving you a grin as he starts to thrust himself deeper and deeper inside of you. He then stops and chuckles. " You are such a bottom bitch in bed. " He says as he slowly straddles your hips the room was hot you had sweat on your forehead, your hair was a mess and Phil was still inside of you. When you thought the pleasure  was over Phil pulls his dick out and then goes for, not your neck but your ear. Biting down on it hard enough for there to be a mark

"Ah!! Phil just fuck me" you scream as if it was music to his ears. 

"Oh I already have and it looks like someone is looking for a round two"he says as he thrusts his dick  back into you with every thrust you were moaning and the stronger Phil thrusted the more you would scream his name as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of you. You knew you were over the breaking point so as he thrusted into you more and more you screamed louder and louder until Phil plfinally stopped.

"Dan!" He moaned out. And then you just sat there with phil on top of you panting like a thirsty dog and with you under him slowly falling asleep under Phill with your hair a mess, your forehead covered in sweat and with Phil's dick still inside of you. And somehow it seemed that Phil found warmth from yoj and as well as comfort. Maybe that was all Phil needed to forget about pain, you.

(Time skip)

When you woke up you felt emptiness when Phil wasn't on top of you. He had already left but for some reason you were covered up in a blanket you had a pillow underneath your head and a pair of clean clothes next to you on the floor. You then grab the shirt only to see a letter fall from the shirt. It had a number on it.

**Hey I'm sorry I left I had work early this mornin, thank goodness I wasn't late. But heres my number if you wanna hook up and also I would have moves you into the couch or something but i would have dropped you. You um yeah. Don't be hestaint to call me. And thank you for the.greatest life of my life. I would like to get together as a couple if you want**.

You smile as you grab the phone and dial the number that was on the paper. You had a bigger smile as Phil answered the phone.


	4. Hush hush- Asher Monroe for septiplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope that the beggining of the month has had a good start and it isn't terrible already and depression sucks but remember someone cares. I might be a middle schooler that has skipped a grade and I might be a stranger that rights but everyone out there has something someone can value. But I'm all ways willing to strike up a conversation. No matter what. Anyways theres some more smut septiplier as promised. And it's gonna be good. Hopefully. I think my Phan smut was good but hey. I'll be doing more songs but um yeah. Here 
> 
> -Enjoy :)  
> Don't be afraid to smile.bad things happen on purpose to give you strength.

**She looking like an angel**  
**But, oh, the way she gives me hell**  
**She got me wrapped around her finger**  
**I'm falling underneath her spell**  
  
**But my girl (hush-hush)**  
**This is how (hush-hush)**  
**It's supposed (hush-hush)**  
**To be (hush-hush)**  
**Keep it low (hush-hush)**  
**They don't know (hush-hush)**  
**About you (hush-hush) and me**  
  
**You're my dirty little secret**  
**How I just want you for myself**  
**My dirty little secret**  
**There ain't no need for kiss and tell**  
  
**You know just when to move fast, move fast**  
**I love it when you move slow, move slow**  
**Come on baby hold on, hold on**  
**Cause I'm a never let go, let go**  
**Let's keep it on the hush-hush, hush-hush**  
**Let's keep it on the hush-hush, hush-hush**  
  
**Whisper to me baby**  
**What's your hidden fantasy**  
**Tonight we can unlock it**  
**You know I'm coming with the key, yeah**  
  
**You say when (hush-hush)**  
**I say where (hush-hush)**  
**That's the way (hush-hush)**  
**We do (hush-hush)**  
**Keep it hush (hush-hush)**  
**On the low (hush-hush)**  
**It's just me (hush-hush) and you**  
  
**You're my dirty little secret**  
**How I just want you for myself**  
**My dirty little secret**  
**There ain't no need for kiss and tell**  
  
**You know just when to move fast, move fast**  
**I love it when you move slow, move slow**  
**Come on baby hold on, hold on**  
**Cause I'm a never let go, let go**  
**Let's keep it on the hush-hush, hush-hush**  
**Let's keep it on the hush-hush, hush-hush**  
  
**Don't say that you love me**  
**I can see it in your eyes**  
**I can feel it in your heartbeat**  
**Cause all I want, all I want**  
**It's you**  
**My one desire**  
**It's you**  
**I want tonight**  
  
**You're my dirty little secret**  
**How I just want you for myself**  
**My dirty little secret**  
**There ain't no need for kiss and tell**  
  
**You know just when to move fast, move fast**  
**I love it when you move slow, move slow**  
**Come on baby hold on, hold on**  
**Cause I'm a never let go, let go**  
**Let's keep it on the hush-hush, hush-hush**  
**Let's keep it on the hush-hush, hush-hush**  
**Let's keep it on the hush-hush, hush-hush**  
  
**Oh, oh, oh**

 

 

Tonight is the best night. you aced your history test in college your music production class was cancelled because the teacher lost a family member, sad but that just gives you and your boyfriend more one on one time....

You show up at his dorm knocking four times and instead of mark opening the door he shouts for you to come in. You then obey his voice and open the door, to find mark in his boxers with his gamers headset he thought you were someone else but he goes casually on as he talks about you to his online friends that he doesn't even know.

"Yeah sorry girl I'm already in a relationship with someone and we love each other deeply. " He says directly into his microphone but glancing over at you as well when you sit down next to him on the couch. You cuddle up close to him as you have always done you wait until he is finished with his round and then you watch a movie or play a different game together.

You then faintly here the voice of a female through marks headphones and you tune your ears to listen" whats her name?" The unidentified female voice asks while you watch mark run up to a sniper spot.

"His. His name's jack, I'm not fuckin straight or in anyway attractted to females." Marks says as he shots a player and you hear the scantily scream from the female voice.

"I keep dieing over and over so many spawn kills who the fuck is spawn killing. And your gay?" Girl screams but them the round ends and you chuckle. the girl didn't even know mark and wanted to be with him. You then get a surprise kiss from mark reminding you that you are his nobody's else. He is also yours and you needed to show him that at least once. 

" So how's your day" you ask as he pulls away from the kiss. 

" Don't worry about my free day I've been playing games all day waiting for you to get done with your schedule for today." He says as he takes of his headset and looks at you as you study him from the toes up to his cute adorable hair on the top of the head. And then you start imaging things farther than anything you and Mark had ever done. With you on top of him straddleing his hips as he means out for you to slow down but that what was you were playing in your mind you hadn't even noticed mark had asked you a question you look around as you look down realizing you had a hard boner your vheeks circulate with red blush as you run to bathroom with mark chuckling. 

"Imma take a shower." You holler loud enough for mark and Bob to both hear. You then strip yourself from the clothes you were wearing you then turn the water on hot enough for your liking as you stood there. Thinking of the images you were playing in your mind earlier. As you look up with your head thrown back and eyes shut as you think of straddleing marks waist once more. Until he pleads for you to slow down and yet you do, not wanting to hurt your markimoo. You then grab his ass gently enough for him to let out a moan that sent a warm sensation through your body. Yet these were just you thoughts. You then swear you hear the sound of a click as if someone had opened the door and interrupt your shower. Thinking it was nothing you go back to what you imaging in you mind. Yet this time it is a lil bit challenging. You then nearly fall to the ground of the shower when you feel a hand at your waist. 

"Calm down baby it's only me, don't worry. I'm not an evil creature coming to kill you." Mark says as he situated you so you wouldn't fall you then turn around carefully and look at mark up and down he was now naked in the shower with youm. As you looked down at marks cock you feel the sensation grow bigger to be fucked. 

A smirk then appears on your face as you gently push mark back and go for his lips in between kisses you feel the heat of the boiling water on your back and the heat of marks breath on your skin you slowly creep down towards marks neck and start suckeling on it like a baby with it bottle. Addicted you then take your tongue and run it down from marks collar bone down to the base.of his dick.

"Jac-" he mound out as he looks down towards you. 

" Yes baby" you say with a smirk still on your face. You have planned this several times and you were going to make it happen this time.

" Go faster stop being a tease." You then look up into his eyes with love but you wanted to fuck him so there was lust there to. 

"I'm sorry baby you aren't even ha-" you say then glancing at marks dick that was leaking." Well I stand corrected but this is my time to show you that you are mine. Nobody else's." You say taking your tongue from the base of marks dick back up so you meet eye level. With on push you push into him as he arches his back in surprise that you learned his way with a smirk you thrusts your weight deeper and deeper into mark as he moans louder and full of the need to be fucked harder.

"Jack-" he moaned out loud enough for Bob to hear. You chuckle as you meet his eye level once again 

"Yes markimoo" you say with your dick still deep inside of marks but mark was no where near cumming.

" Go harder this is not a challenge" he says with heavy breaths in between. He was living you were going hard enough that mark was getting exhausted but just for mark living you would go harder. You then thrust your self deeper into mark trying to find his soft spot you straddle his hips in an attempt to resituated your dick better inside of mark with a few gasps escaping marks lips you start to slow down but mark hadn't cum yet and that was what you needed was for mark to know you were his weather he liked it or not and he didn't like it he loved it ad you pushed your self deeper Into mark with every thrust in an attempt to get mark to cum. Mark wasn't giving up so easily either. With your smirk growing bigger you go for marks neck to try and lower his defenses this doesn't work.and you end up straddleing marks hips more. Puching deeper inside of him and then he cums finally your smirk grows wideer as you start to pull out you dick from mark but then thrust it back into mark causing a happy moan to escape his mouth. And you then pull your dick in and out of mark in a rhythm that mark wanted to just dissolve from the Ecstasy. But he was still there whole as you moaned out his name and feel on top of him from exhaustion. It was so hard to keep pushing into him that you wanted to fall backwards after you made him cum but I stead he fixed.you out of the shower and let you wear his clothes instead and for the.rest of that day you and him played video games happy that you showed him he was yours. 


	5. How to save a life-The Fray for septiplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was really bored so I did this song for a chapter . For septiplier . I think the next chapter will be supernatural not sure anyways ,
> 
> -Enjoy

**Step one, you say, "We need to talk."**  
**He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."**  
**He smiles politely back at you**  
**You stare politely right on through**  
**Some sort of window to your right**  
**As he goes left and you stay right**  
**Between the lines of fear and blame**  
**You begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

**Let him know that you know best**  
**'Cause after all you do know best**  
**Try to slip past his defense**  
**Without granting innocence**  
**Lay down a list of what is wrong**  
**The things you've told him all along**  
**Pray to God, he hears you**  
**And I pray to God, he hears you**

**And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

**As he begins to raise his voice**  
**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**  
**Drive until you lose the road**  
**Or break with the ones you've followed**  
**He will do one of two things**  
**He will admit to everything**  
**Or he'll say he's just not the same**  
**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**  
**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

it had been a long day from work like usual, but today had an eerie quitenessto it. Yet at the same time you were excited. Today would mark the whole 1st year of your anniversary with jack. And you had a romantic dinner that if he wanted to couldgo into bed. But when you walked through the front door of the house he was there at the table, with nothing set out. 

"Mark, I'm sorry. But I think we need to just chil for a while I don't wanna-" jack said but was then cut of by the anger and worry in your voice.

"so you just wanna leave me alone without you, without the one thing brings a smile to my face well if you really wanna fucking leave then there's the door, leave if you dont want to stay... I want you happy I don't want it to feel like torture, I thought you wanted me to be happy too." I say with tears falling from my eyes.

"no mark it's not like that I just thought we could-" he say getting cut off once again by you.

" Just leave if it's torture to be with me." You say pointing to the door. Jack then walks out of the door with his head down. You sit down on the couch trying to process how you fucked up, and then you look at the coffee table. And laying there on the coffee table is a white note. You open it up and read:

i love you mark and I remember our first date. From last year we sat on this couch and watched a movie we had our first kisss here too. We had only one date I hated and that was the fancy dinner. I don't want fancy I want you I want all of you pure no lying to yourself just for me. Be true to your self and I'm so happy that this is our one year anniversary. I hope there are many more years to come. 

Your eyes go into a blur of tears realizing you fuck up you grab to coats and head out the door. Looking for his favorite spot. Railroad tracks. When you get there your face is cold from the chilling breeze. You look around unsure where to look. But that's when you hear it the train. You look around the tracks desperate to find jack. ChiropyWhen the train grows closer you see it. The Irish green haired man. His shoe laces were stuck on the track you try to signal to the conducter to stop and you see him desperately pulling on the brakes but it was late. Jack looked over at you with fear in hi eyes saying he loved you in his eyes. And then it hit him. The train ran right over him. You move out of the way while the conducter then stop the train but you dashed right over to se jack. He looked like a mangled human with his body everywhere. It looked like it gnawed on by a rabid dog. But his eyes were still open, frozen and blue as the now clear sky. You couldn't help but scream in anger that this was lol your fault. If you didn't let your anger run through you, you b 

oth could have watched a movie together, then this would never happen you take your jacket off and try to fit on jacks body.

"this will keep you warm baby, I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you warm, I hope you accept it. There isn't any other living soul like you jackaboy." You say holding jacks body there in your arms. This was it. It was all your fault. You could have brought him happiness you then turn you head to jacks feet. You untie the laces that were suck to the tracks. You take the laces and hold it to your chest. " I love you jac. Now you can watch the rest of my life play out like a movie. And one day we will both be watching the Same movie." You say taking the laces and holding onto them with tears on you face. This was it. There was nothing you could do. The only thing you cou,d have done was make it happen differently. But this was destined to happen no matter what happened. But you were going to go on. With jack on your mind every single moment. That way jack could enjoy a movie in sadness. But every time jack would be on your mind there would be a smile on your face. Because jack brought you happiness and he still will. 


	6. Haven't had Enough-Marianas Trench for septiplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I hope this thanksgiving week was great so far. Even if you don't celebrate thanksgiving I hope it was great none the less. Anyways I've been debating what songs to do for this. Anyways  
> Enjoy

  
**Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,**  
**You and I might not be the best thing,**  
**Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right,**  
**But I still want you, want you,**  
**Don't mean to taunt you, If you leave now,**  
**I'll come back and haunt you,**  
**You'll remember, return to sender now, now**

  
**Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,**  
**Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it.**

  
**I've been stuck now so long,**  
**We just got the start wrong,**  
**One more last try,**  
**I'ma get the ending right,**  
**You can't stop this, and I must insist,**  
**That you haven't had enough,**  
**You haven't had enough,**  
**Stuck now so long,**  
**We just got the start wrong,**  
**No more last place,**  
**You better get your story straight,**  
**You can't stop this, and I must insist,**  
**That you haven't had enough,**  
**You haven't had enough,**

  
**I still need you, need you, don't mean to tease you,**  
**If you want me, I'll come back and meet you,**  
**Whisper, whisper, you must admit you want it,**  
**You, you want it,**

  
**Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,**  
**Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it.**

  
**We've been stuck now so long,**  
**We just got the start wrong,**  
**One more last try,**  
**I'ma get the ending right,**  
**You can't stop this, and I must insist,**  
**That you haven't had enough,**  
**You haven't had enough,**  
**Stuck now so long,**  
**We just got the start wrong,**  
**No more last place,**  
**You better get your story straight,**  
**You can't stop this, and I must insist,**  
**That you haven't had enough,**  
**You haven't had enough,**

  
**Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?**  
**(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)**  
**Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?**  
**(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)**

**Ah!**

  
**Stuck now so long,**  
**We just got the start wrong,**  
**One more last try,**  
**I'ma get the ending,**  
**You can't stop this, and I must insist**  
**(testing, testing)**  
**You haven't had enough,**  
**You haven't had enough,**  
**Stuck now so long,**  
**We just got the start wrong,**  
**No more last place,**  
**You better get your story straight,**  
**You can't stop this,**  
**(don't you need it, don't you want this at all)**  
**And I must insist,**  
**That you haven't had enough,**  
**You haven't had enough,**

**Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,**  
**You and I might just be the best thing.**

 

 It was 7:00 pm when i walked through marks door. This was it this was the day I would confess my love for the sexy Korean with the firing red hair. 

"Jack! What are you doing here already, shouldn't you be at your hotel or something" mark says with a puzzled expression while he walked into the living room only having his boxers on.

" Hotels suck especially when you don't  hav the amount of money there asking for." I say avoiding his eyes and looking down at carpet of the living room. 

"It's okay jackaboy you can stay here. I mean I don't have a guest room but you can sleep on the couch or I can lend you my bed to sleep on for the week that your here." Mark says with a warming smile as he recognizes the mellow look on my face. He pulls me into a hug and try's to cheer me up. I smile feeling safe in his arms.

"Mark, what would your reaction be if I told you I loved you. And not like friends way more. As if I thought we are soulmates." I say desperately grasping correct words so I wouldn't be portrayed as dumb. 

"I would be thrilled. Because everyday I feel the same. everytime I wake up from slumber I think, today's gonna be the day I'm gonna tell him, and then when I talk to you, I forget and I have a smile on my face and doubting my feelings for you." He says fluently as if he has planned this speech many times. 

Im gonna say it. I'm gonna do it, I  thought to myself. I turn around and look up into marks eyes and his always warming smile as i spoke the three words. "I love you ❤️" I say as I stand on my tippy toes and lean into his face. Slowly, after a second I feel our lips smash and I close my eyes falling deep into his kiss while he gently swept his tongue between my lips allowing a small whimper to escape. He then slides his tongue under mine and biting down on my tongue allowing a louder moan to come out. He pulls away and grins going, not for my lips but my collarbone sweeping his tongue across it in a seductive manner. He then starts tugging at my shirt. When it comes off he goes back to my lips and stays there for a moment as he playfully pushes me down on to the couch going for my jeans and down from my collarbone down to my waistline licking it. 

"Your gonna love this kitten." he says going down from my waistline biting at the bare skin. he then snaps the boxers back allowing the room to fill with my moans. He grins knowing he has done his job well. he goes down to his pants stuggling to get them off. I help him so he won't get mad. but when he takes off his boxers reavealing his hard dick.  I throw mark on the couch in a careful and sweet manner as I listen to his ecstasy moans.

I grab his dick in my hand straddle the dick, while mark whines and moans full of delight.  I then take in marks dick, surprising mark about my no gag reflex. he arches his back as i suckle on his dick, feeling all the warmth and taste in my mouth.i suck on it hard swallowing every bit of mark as I can. I straddle his hips making him gasp in a way that sends warmth through my body. I then go to marks neck sucking on it in a more seductive manner than you did with his dick. I grin as i poke my dick at marks hole. He looks directly into my eyes and nods. I push my dick into his in a quick manner straddleing his hips in a circular motion and thrusting myself deeper inside of him. while he  archs his back and moans from my movement.  I then start a rhythm and pull out And go back in, with every time i had the same thought.

harder, deeper, faster. I repeated this phrase in my mind trying to push mark to his limits. Yet it seemed that mark had high standards. And i was determined to meet them and be good enough. I grabbed marks dick with my dick still inside pumping and thrusting harder and harder, listening to marks sexsual arousel. In my hand, I squeeze marks dick,  I had heard mark go into complete ecstasy. a smile comes across my face. he archs his back giving me more leverage to go deeper, harder, and faster into the one I love. I hear mark moaning out my name as I go deeper into him. I feel myself get to the edge of exhaustion and ecstasy. I push into him until the base of my dick was inside marks still plumbing and hard. 

Then i knew mark had cum. as marks breathing slows down into sleep, i pull my dick completely out feeling mark all over it i smile, knowing I loved him.and always would. 


	7. Partners In Crime-Set It Off for anti and dark Part one of ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope today was good it's snowing where I'm at and its cold. Lol. Anyways, I'm still working on that phan with some evil youtubers with my older sister. It will be a super long first chapter.so yeah.  
> Enjoy

**You'll never take us alive**  
**We swore that death will do us part**  
**They'll call our crimes a work of art**  
**You'll never take us alive**  
**We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**  
**Partners in crime**  
**Partners in crime**

**This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,**  
**I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,**  
**Everybody freeze, nobody move, put the money in the bag or we will shoot,**  
**Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,**

**Our paper faces flood the streets,**  
**And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause...**

**You'll never take us alive**  
**We swore that death will do us part**  
**They'll call our crimes a work of art**  
**You'll never take us alive**  
**We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**  
**Partners in crime**  
**Partners in crime**

**(Oh, just try and catch us!)**

**Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,**  
**Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight.**  
**Where we gonna go? He's got us pinned!**  
**Baby, I'm a little scared**  
**Now, don't you quit**  
**He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in.**

**Our paper faces flood the streets,**  
**And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause...**

**You'll never take us alive**  
**We swore that death will do us part**  
**They'll call our crimes a work of art**  
**You'll never take us alive**  
**We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners,**  
**Partners in crime**  
**Partners in crime**

**([inaudible] police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men? Aim... Fire!)**

**The skies are black with lead-filled rain,**  
**A morbid painting on display,**  
**This is the night the young love died,**  
**Buried at each others side,**  
**You never took us alive**  
**We swore that death would do us part**  
**So now we haunt you in the dark,**  
**You never took us alive,**  
**We live as ghosts among these streets,**  
**Lovers and partners**  
**Partners in crime**  
**Partners in crime**  
**Partners in crime**

 

I walked into the bar and sat down. There weren't that many people there at 11 in the night, but there were two bartenders and at least 5 or 6 people there drinking. I surveyed the place watching everyone drink and chit chat. Yet the one thing that was scratching at your mind was that jack was on your trail still looking for you and trying to stop you before you went on killing innocent people. 

When you looked around the room, you saw a suspicious man who had red dark hair like the color of blood draining from a victims body. He had two cups of beer he had a small conversation with the bartender about Christmas coming up. But he wasn't much of your worry. Looking around the room even more than before. Your eyes land on a women who was wearing a white shirt that had the design of flowers on it with a pink scarf and was drunk and chatting with another girl. 

You watch the girl studying hfor and making sure she or none else sees you doing so after five minutes of the girl leaving the blood haired man walked out saying he better return to his hotel. After ten minutes you start walking in the direction she went. You followed you demon senses and followed her scent of vanilla perfume and beer. When you found her she walked out of a family dollar with some lays chips. When she walked on the side walk, incapable to walk straight.

you follow her after a block and then you see her be sucked in by the darkness hearing a small scream you run to where she was swallowed and disappear yourself. Because of you demon abilities your able to see in the darkness. Then you see it the blood haired man holding your target blinding her and holding a knife up to her throat.

"well anti, it's kinda strange seeing you hear in Kansas and out of jacks body" he says with a hellish grin. You, as anti, rcongnize this voice from anywhere the one person you hated and would have the full enjoyment of killing. Darkiplier. As far as you knew dark was a side of mark that was never explored until a few years ago when he started to slowly expose himself until he became thirsty for people screams and appualse. It seemed they would think this was all sit up and he would record each of his kills. Until the government tracked it down. All the other dark devilish youtubers assumed he was caught and put on the death penalty in Texas. 

"Well as i would let you know, you are still targeted by the government and still killing, and why should I tell you what I'm doing here..." you get cut of by a snarl from dark.

"Because I'm targeted doesn't mean I should go incognito. Killing is like a drug habit. Seeing your victims blood spew out from their injuries. To here there screams full of pain misery and agony. and as if reading their thoughts, you know their afraid. Not just of you but the fact there meeting death with their blood on your hands. It's almost delightful. But when someone's targeting you. It's stressful you can't enjoy their screams at all. You just want them to be quiet while you kill them. So, let's kill this victim together, and express our true desires. Because I know jack locked them up in a safe. Well how about we take down both mark and jack. Then we can have complete. CONTROL." He says in a deep growl making he victim in his arm and tense.

"Wel what in it for me?" You question staring at the victim. And then looking at mark whose brown eyes shown in the dark. You smile. Knowing it was. Kill. You get to kill jack. The one who locked you up and try to control. And here was dark the one who wanted the similar thing. Except it was challenging since he was targeted. So he was willing to keep your freedom. As long as you can disguise him from the government. You take the knife from his hand killing the blind innocent person and adding pressure to the knofe on her neck

"good to see you haven't left your roots" he says in a soothing voice as he holds the limb victim in his arms.

you lead him and the dead victim through the freezing desert that resembled your cold and empty heart. You let out at small chuckle. Sometimes it seems it isn't even beat. You brought the shovels. And start digging, when you finish you hear the faint and distant sounds of sirens.

"FUCK! This was a trap wasn't it. I should have known." You mumble as You take the victim from marks and throw her into the earths hole quickly shoveling the sand and dirt back on top off her.

"you think I'm that stupid to do that some one most likely saw us down here" dark says pointing towards the near by highway. He grabs he the other shovel fighting against time, you both get the victim covered in dirt. but the sirens are closer then before.

"this is bad super bad, I'm gonna get caught there gonna throw me in ja-" you were cut of by mark grabbing your face cupping them in his hand he then leans in, being the most gentle you've ever seen him as you lips collide. Then after maybe 7 seconds he pulls away grabbing your hand and running pulling you with as the light of the sirens show down he leads you under the highways bridge and past it. 

 


	8. Drive by- Train for lapidot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know I've been doing a lot of septiplier. So I'm gonna throw in lapdidot. And then for the supernatural fans out there the next chapter, after this, will be Sam and dean. Because that's like the only ship I ship besides dean and cas.  
> Enjoy  
> Not a smut chapter.  
> Human au.  
> High school au.  
> Deals with depression. Sorta

**On the other side of a street I knew**  
**Stood a girl that looked like you**  
**I guess that's déjà vu**  
**But I thought this can't be true**  
**'Cause you moved to west LA**  
**Or New York or Santa Fe**  
**Or wherever to get away from me**

**Oh but that one night**  
**Was more than just right**  
**I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through**  
**Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell**  
**Because I really fell for you**

**Oh I swear to you**  
**I'll be there for you**  
**This is not a drive by**  
**Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply**  
**Hefty bag to hold my love**  
**When you move me everything is groovy**  
**They don't like it sue me**  
**Mmm the way you do me**  
**Oh I swear to you**  
**I'll be there for you**  
**This is not a drive by**

**On the upside of a downward spiral**  
**My love for you went viral**  
**And I loved you every mile you drove away**  
**But now here you are again**  
**So let's skip the "how you been"**  
**And get down to the "more than friends" at last**

**Oh but that one night**  
**Is still the highlight**  
**I didn't need you until I came to**  
**And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell**  
**Because I really fell for you**

**Oh I swear to you**  
**I'll be there for you**  
**This is not a drive by**  
**Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply**  
**Hefty bag to hold my love**  
**When you move me everything is groovy**  
**They don't like it sue me**  
**Mmm the way you do me**  
**Oh I swear to you**  
**I'll be there for you**  
**This is not a drive by**

**Please believe**  
**That when I leave**  
**There's nothing up my sleeve**  
**But love for you**  
**And a little time to get my head together too**

**On the other side of a street I knew**  
**Stood a girl that looked like you**  
**I guess that's déjà vu**  
**But I thought this can't be true**  
**'Cause**

**Oh I swear to you**  
**I'll be there for you**  
**This is not a drive by**  
**Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply**  
**Hefty bag to hold my love**  
**When you move me everything is groovy**  
**They don't like it sue me**  
**Mmm the way you do me**  
**Oh I swear to you**  
**I'll be there for you**  
**This is not a drive by**

 

you walked down the hall of school looking for your new classes. The switch of classes between semesters were so confusing. When you found the door leading into the class. You walked in knowing you would be bitched at for being late so you, do as you usually do, and plan the conversation out in your head. Yet it seemed the teacher didn't notice because she was already giving the class a lecture. 

You scan the heads of the students you would be stuck with for the next 18 weeks. Yet one back of the heads seamed on you knew and loved.

the blue haired girl who had a caged heart wore her brain on the pencil. And always wore the light blue jacket rode a black with gray wheel, skateboard.

and your hear skipped a beat s the girl, who you knew more than anyone in this room, then turned her head and and saw your light blond, that almost looked yellow gold. You then saw it. Her lips as the frown turned into a smile.  _Or maybe a grin_ you thought. 

When the teacher was done with her stupid lecture. She gives everyone a independent work asighnment. You enjoyed indepent thing more than groups because it calls for human interaction. Except anytime with the blue haired one would be worth the world. Yet you had your chance with her, and you lost it.  You always lose something when it good. And she wasn't good, she was more than that. Marvelous with astonishment. In other people thoughts they would say she just the average skater girl. But she was more than that. And only you knew them. But she and you were only together for five months. The best five months ever and the unknown five months for lapis.

you haven't talked since what happened with the break up. Her mother weren't very happy with the fact she was in a relationship with the same sex and the fact her mother walked in on you and lapis... when you were getting into it. They were furious. But your parents stopped caring about you when once you hit 8 grade. So when things like that it wouldn't matter they would just argue about other things. 

So after this period and the halls filled with more living forms. You followed her. She ran into a janitor closet with her phone. You followed when the coast was clear.

"Lappy, look I'm sorry. Please forgive me I didn't mean to hurt you i never wanted to want hurt you. I wanted to heal your hurt" you say walking over to Her and sitting next to her. Holding her.

"I know you did. But it seemed my parents were more disappointed in me for being with a girl. And I wanna make sure I do this life right not fuck it up." Lapis says sinking more into you with tears streaming down her face. 

"Lapis it's okay. I'm alright your alright. We can be together without them knowing. Because in my opinion, being with you would never fuck up my life. And I'm sorry. For how things fell. I should of been more careful..." you say grabbing her wrist. "And I'm sorry for bringing pain to You. But I wanna be the person who heals you Lapps." You say with concern.  

"Do you really mean that?" She questioned looking up at you with her eyes still filled with tears. 

"Yes I mean that, I'm not just speaking pointless words. I love you. And if you love me too, then we maybe could be together throughout high school. And maybe into college. Except if you want, we can sneak you in and keep you in my dorm while I take classes. I wanna spend my whole life with you. With or without peoples judgement . But I don't want you to be in love with me just because I am. I want your sY in it. I want this relationship to work out." You say pulling lapis in pot a kiss that had the taste of tears in them. Yet somewhere in that kiss you had taste sweetness and hope, knowing that this would work out hopefully.


	9. Why Worry-Set it off for Sam and Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope your doing good. Sorry for lack of update on this. It's definitely my fault. I to,e a break. In a sense. I'll also do a Christmas one shot with lapidot real soon. So look forward to that.  
> No smut  
> Fluff  
> Hunters still!

  
 

 

 

 I sat in the passenger side of the black sleek car. Dean had ran into a grocery store looking for pie. You shake your head. The past few weeks were horrible with hints. Either they were on the path of vampires or werewolves. It was a hassle.

An like usual. Dean never really helped on any research part of tasks. He was always the give me time and place and he would be there type of gal.

 **This sinking feeling sets,**  
**It feels just like a hole inside your chest.**  
**I know you're thinking,**  
**No, no, no, no, it is easier said than done,**  
**But please let me attest.**  
**I know it's hard.**  
**You're feeling like you're trapped,**  
**But that's how you react,**  
**When you cannot see the light.**  
**But try and see the light.**  
**I'm tellin' you,**  
**No, no, no, no,**  
**You're the only one**  
**Standing in your way,**  
**Just take a breath, relax, and tell me…**

 As I watched Dean cross the road carefully he plopped himself into the driver seat as he gently placed the plastic bag containing the scrumptious pie he was looking for.

Dean started the engine hearing its rumble as they pulled off. Dean started playing his regular classic songs as they went down the several back roads. And thats when you decided to speak up.

"So this next hunt. It could be a tuffy. I mean resting for a bit before hand would be great, since all this shit with hell and stuff." I said my voice low and crackled.

"Well what do you think, you might have been on earth longer. But let me deal with this.." dean said his voice hoarse a bit.

**Why?**   
**Please tell me why do we worry?**   
**Why?**   
**Why do we worry at all?**   
**Why?**   
**Just tell me why do we worry?**   
**When worry is never helping tell me**   
**Why?**   
**Why worry at all?**

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm just throwing suggestions into the air." 

"Well I'm sorry too. I should've been here to help you. Make sure you don't fuck up too." Dean said looking at the road disappointment reflecting with the light.

"It's fine dean... I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Sammy. Anyone ever told you how much of a pain in the ass you are?" Dean asked with a small chuckle.

I look out the window watching the trees stay in place as we went by. "Yep. You and dad. All the time." You said as a smile from Memories formed.

Dean then hit the steering wheel out of frustration and anger. " I miss the times where we had a future. I miss the times when we were able to think without this other shit seeping into our thoughts. I miss th-"

I cut him off before he continued, "missing it isn't gonna do shit for you. What do you think I did for the year you were gone. Certainly not sit no think. Only thing I ever thought of was getting you back. I wasn't gonna let it end that way. So I got up and did something about it. So if you miss everything. Go make anything." Frustration and sadness filled my voice as I remembered everything I had went through trying to save dean. Just for him to come back without gratitude. 

Dean pulled of to the side of the road as tears swelled in his eyes. He looked into sammys dark brown eyes. He knew it was hard for Sammy and it killed dean to know that he wasn't there to save his brother in an emotional time.

"I'm sorry. Okay. I know you went through a lot. And so did I. Which makes our worlds closer than it looks."

 **Why do we insist,**  
On crossing bridges that do not exist?  
Let's take these issues  
Step by step by step, to work it out,  
Day by day by day we're falling down,  
But life goes on.  
I've got some questions,  
Are you sick of feelin' sorry?  
Uh huh,  
And people sayin' not to worry?  
Uh huh,  
Sick of hearing this hakuna matata motto,  
From people who won the lotto,  
We're not that lucky.  
Have you noticed that you're breathing?  
Uh huh,  
Look around and count your blessings,  
Uh huh,  
So when you're sick of all this stressin' and guessin' I'm suggestin' you turn this up and let them hear you sing it

My eyes widen a bit. I dint know what hell was like. I dint know what torturous things it did to him. And he really didn't want to find out. It would kill me to not be able to fix it. 

"Well then what do you wanna do.  It rest and get this hunt down. Or get rest and then take the hunt." I asked trying to veer around the previous subject.

"let's get some rest.." dean said driving back onto the road. His eyes were still filled with tears. So he couldn't see clearly. As a tear shed from deans eyes down his cheeks. He wiped it away quickly. 

When they arrived at the motel. They unpacked there belongings and cuddled on the couch watching tv until the two of them had fell asleep.

**Why?**   
**Please tell me why do we worry?**   
**Why?**   
**Why do we worry at all?**   
**Why?**   
**Just tell me why do we worry?**   
**When worry is never helping tell me**   
**Why?**   
**Why worry at all?**

**Chin up, quit actin' like you're half dead.**   
**Tears can only half fill how you’re feelin'.**   
**Don't worry, be happy baby.**   
**Stand up, life is too damn short,**   
**That clock is ticking.**   
**Man up, if ya feel me,**   
**Everybody sing it.**

**Why?**   
**Please tell me why do we worry?**   
**Why?**   
**Why do we worry at all?**   
**Why?**   
**Just tell me why do we worry?**   
**When worry is never helping tell me**   
**Why?**   
**Why worry at all?**

**Why?**   
**Please tell me why do we worry?**   
**Why?**   
**Why do we worry at all?**   
**Why?**   
**Just tell me why do we worry?**   
**When worry is never helping**   
**I'm not buying what they're selling**   
**So if worry's never helping tell me**   
**Why,**   
**Why?**   
**Worry at all?**

 


	10. Partners in crime-Set it Off with Anti and Dark part two of ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. im sorry for not updating. But this is a sorta long chapter so. Yeah.

**You'll never take us alive**  
**We swore that death will do us part**  
**They'll call our crimes a work of art**  
**You'll never take us alive**  
**We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**  
**Partners in crime**  
**Partners in crime**

**This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,**  
**I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,**  
**Everybody freeze, nobody move, put the money in the bag or we will shoot,**  
**Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,**

**Our paper faces flood the streets,**  
**And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause...**

**You'll never take us alive**  
**We swore that death will do us part**  
**They'll call our crimes a work of art**  
**You'll never take us alive**  
**We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**  
**Partners in crime**  
**Partners in crime**

**(Oh, just try and catch us!)**

**Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,**  
**Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight.**  
**Where we gonna go? He's got us pinned!**  
**Baby, I'm a little scared**  
**Now, don't you quit**  
**He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in.**

**Our paper faces flood the streets,**  
**And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause...**

**You'll never take us alive**  
**We swore that death will do us part**  
**They'll call our crimes a work of art**  
**You'll never take us alive**  
**We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners,**  
**Partners in crime**  
**Partners in crime**

**([inaudible] police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men? Aim... Fire!)**

**The skies are black with lead-filled rain,**  
**A morbid painting on display,**  
**This is the night the young love died,**  
**Buried at each others side,**  
**You never took us alive**  
**We swore that death would do us part**  
**So now we haunt you in the dark,**  
**You never took us alive,**  
**We live as ghosts among these streets,**  
**Lovers and partners**  
**Partners in crime**  
**Partners in crime**  
**Partners in crime**

 

He pulled Anti running with the weight of the other. He was such an idiot. Why did he kiss him. He couldn't help himself. He already knew the cops didn't see them. Or find them. 

They went through the desert for a bit longer until they came across a hill. A lot bit away from the next town.  It close enough to see all the beautiful lights in the dark night sky.

"It's beautiful" Anti says. Eyes lighting with astonishment. His fingers slipped away from Dark. Leaving him colder than he was before. 

"Yeah it is." Dark said a bit nervous. He walked over to a nice rock where he could probably rest a bit. Until he hears  Anti sit next to him. 

"Why the fuck did you kiss me." Anti said his voice with question.

"well sorry. But when I find someone irresistible. I've got to kiss them to claim them." Dark said grabbing the collar of the other's shirt and roughly colliding their lips.

Pulling away with blush on his face. Anti watched the lights. He allowed dark to get rest. Anti counted the lights. Not even able to comprehend it all.

He wondered how things would play out. How would Dark kill Mark. Which new torture tactics would Anti learn with jack. Would they get away with it. 

Hopefully they would. Most likely due to Anti's sneaky ways. 

When dark awoke from slumber. He found anti still awake. Looking out at the dazzling lights. Each one being something.

"Well it's your turn to get rest now baby." Dark said his voice low, smooth.

"I don't wanna though. Sleeping is boring. And it's for the weak. " Anti said looking into darks black dearly yet somehow calming eyes. 

With a smirk on his lips  antagonizingly growing more. "I could think of something way more fun." Dark responded. Turning and flipping himself around. Positioning him on top of anti. Sitting on the others crotch.

Anti let out a small whimper from the sudden weight on his cock. "Oh really?" 

"Yeah." Dark said tilting Anti's head to the side so he could suckle on the bare skin of the others neck.

Anti let out a moan from it. It rang through darks ears giving him a slight pull at his pants. Dark ran a hand up Anti's shirt. His fingers barely grazings Anti's nipple. Causing him to arch his back and moan louder. 

Dark went up anti's ear. His voice smooth and seductive. "I'm gonna fuck you harder then you ever have been~"

Antis had shivers run through his whole body. As dark then pulled of antis shirt. Moving down and suckling on the others nipple.

This caused Anti to squirm where he was. Whimpering and moaning all in one. His head thrown back. His pants growing tighter around him. His toes curled. His spine arched.

Dark craved for this reaction. He moved to the more sensitive nipple. Suckleing on it and feeling Antis boner grow more harder in the others pants.

"mmm~ Dark, stop being such a tease~" anti moaned out as he still squirmed where he was. 

His voice hummed in darks ears. Dark then pulled of his own shirt. Revealing his bare sexy chest to anti. 

Anti purred under dark with eyes reflecting and bursting with lust. Dark moved back to antis neck. Nipping at it with pleasure. 

He pulled off Anti's pants. Snapping the elastic waistband back. Listening to Anti moan in sweet addictive pain. 

Dark then pulled his remaining clothes off. Slowly taking off antis. 

 Dark smirked as he bent down to suckle on Anti's neck, listening to Anti moan with growing ecstasy. 

 With mlboth males naked in the cold night wind. The only heat was their breath on the others skin. Anti arched his back moaning contently. "Why.. why don't you just fuck me al-alreafy." He said each breath coming out as gasps of delight. 

Dark chuckled as he grabbed his knife that wasn't too far away. He sliced into anti stomach. Enough to break skin and bleed lightly. He slid his hard cock into the others hole pleasure counting through his body as he thrust into anti. 

Anti rolled his hips throwing his arms around darks neck, pulling the source of pleasure close to himself. Ecstasy burned like a warming fire in his veins. 

Dark thrusted into anti more. Nibbling on the others neck as though he was a devil eating his victims. 

Anti knew he could of went longer but it was the fact that this devil was onto of him, riding him forcefully. He was reaching his climax. He rolled his hips, moaning loudly into the whispering night sky. 

Dark pumped into the other harder. Enjoying the moment like it was his first meal after months. He kept his skin pressed up against anti. He wanted the moment to be a lifetime long. Yet he already felt anti reaching his climax. But he didn't care ashe thrusted into anti harder. 

Anti arched his back. Moaning out the others name. He clenched his fist and bit his lips and he bucked his hips rhythmically. Ecstasy coursing, delight pouring, he let the pleasure explode, as he came all over the other one he let out disdainful whimpers as dark pulled out. 

Dark chuckled quietly. "Round two?" He asked to anti. 

Anti was about to nod but he whimpered loudly and shook his head. 

With the delight in his body being away. Exhaustion hit him handled and he fell into a deep good night sleep

 


	11. Everybody Talks-Neon Trees for Septiplier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating. here's this sorta short one I've Been planning for a few days. 
> 
> For this, there Is smut. And Just a bit of fluff. 
> 
> Mark is a striper. Jack is a customer with his friends.

 

 

 

 Hey, baby, won't you look my way?  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey, baby, what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction  
  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back  
  
Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itching  
  
Oh my my shit  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks too much  
  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back  
  
Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way  
  
Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey **sugar** what you gotta say?  
  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back  
  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back  
  
It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)

And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)   
  
Everybody talks    
Everybody talks... back   


* * *

 

  It was a windy night as the snow was covered by late night clouds. With the snow falling from the sky and laying upon the cold ground bringing with it the gift of the cold wind.   
  
I walked into the doors followed by Robin and Matthew.   
  
I shake the white snow from my hair and stomp into the rug below my feet to attempt of cleaning the snow of my shoes.   
  
I take a deep breath in, taking in the sweet smell of beer and wine mixed.   
  
We walk over to the lounge area. Where the stripers danced and the waiters brought our drinks.   
  
Robin said he wasn't up to get laid or drunk off his ass. Matthew wasn't up for too many drinks. But I was. After the week of work I had. Chill time was essential before I went berzerk.   
  
When we reach the couches. There was only two stripers now. Robin and Matthew went for the girl who had a purple bra and brown hair. But I stayed with the dude.   
  
The guy who had black scraggy hair on his head. The one with deep brown chocolate eyes in which I melted into. His muscular body lit with the flashing lights.  
  
He danced on the pole with graceful, swift movements. Keeping his eyes locked with mine any moment he could.   
  
He then started to occasionally grind the pole. He then walked up to me and started dancing for me.  
  
His spiked collar gleamed in the flashing neon lights. His bare sexy chest grabbed me in its hold. His ass covered by his black boxers shaked teasingly.   
  
Then he drew closer and closer. Until he bent down and kissed my lips his tongue going into mouth. Quickly fighting for dominance as he pulled a way with bite. He walked to the counter where he ordered a drink of beer.   
  
I looked down. Just now realizing the hard boner pointing out of my jeans barely. I turned my head to see Robin next to me. Studying me over.   
  
"You ain't nothin. You know that right?" Robin said teasingly as he took a sip of his cherry red wine.  
  
"What do you mean? The kiss? of course that was something." I replied.   
  
"He does it with everyone. See." Robin said as he called for the sexy striper. "Hey! Markimoo! Can I have kiss?"  
  
The striper chuckled as he walked back wagging his ass as he walked past me. This time, I locked at his collar and read the name, Markimoo.   
  
Markimoo walked over to Robin and chuckled again. "Of course you can. Why ask when people as cute as you always get kisses." He said kissing Robin's lips. Which obviously didn't involve tongue  
  
I blush deeply and feel my cheeks radiate with heat. I open my mouth to respond, only to be silenced by Robin. "His names Sean. But who cares mine is Robin. But you can call me Sexy."  
  
Markimoo chuckled as he caught my blue eyes. "Well obviously you're mistaken." He said pointing to Robin in a matter of fact manner. "He is the only one in the whole of this club that is sexy," The striper said gesturing towards me, "not you." He said giving Robin an evil look.   
  
I blushed deeply then remembered what Robin had said before. I looked Robin into his blue eyes. "I guess some people are special. Unlike you." I said giving him an excused look. 

  
Markimoo chuckled as he takes a drink of his beer. Setting it on a table gracefully. He sits on my lap, mindful of my slightly poking boner. "So, Sean? I'm on my break from the pole. There is a back alley for this club. And I wanna make sure I claim a sexy body like yours."   
  
I smiled by the way he talked so highly of me. "On one condition?"   
  
"Like what?" He questioned   
  
I leaned closer to his ear, "What kind of toys do you have in the back?"   
  
Markimoo gave me a questioning look with approval. He leaned closer the fragrance of alcohol smothered in his his breath. I nearly got lost in his gaze as he said something that I missed. Something that was definitely an approval as he led me to the back, into a closet labeled supplies.

He grabbed some handcuffs with a key, lube, some cock rings, a dildo. Along with something else he didn’t let me see. We walked out of the club and I felt my boner grow for some kind of attention. A whimper escaped my throat before I could stop it. 

Mark gave me a questioning eyebrow. “Someone's very needy tonight, maybe we’ll just have to see how needy Sean gets.” He said with a chuckle as he grabbed the collar of my shirt forcefully. Usually I would have been so scared I would shrivel into ash, yet here in the embers of the moment, I knew that I couldn't be scared, his lips smacked with mine as the roughness dissolved and altered into gentleness. His tongue fought with mine, his teeth nibbling at my own lips happily.

Mark chuckled knowingly as he still hid his special item behind him as he grabbed the handcuffs quickly locking my wrists up like I was some criminal. I smirked by how close his neck was to my lips. I bit it quickly like a young puppy nipping his siblings. Unexpectedly, I found myself arching my back. My boner grazing the other’s crotch instinctively. 

The glint in Mark’s eyes told me that I wasn't the only one with pleasure sprinting in my veins. Mark ended up ripping my shirt of roughly. I coward the slightest from my memories of things like this from the past. I saw the question in mark's eyes like the heat that hugged the air.

I could see his effort to get rid of the roughness. It was truly deceiving to have watched him be so innocent on the pole, then move so guiltily in this dark alley. The thought of it sent shivers across my skin. I was trespassing in foreign land as mark moved according to my reactions, I didn't want it like that. 

I moved quickly as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I rolled my hips quickly throwing him off guard. I maneuvered our bodies in a slingshot movement. Leaving me with my legs wrapped around his hips and Mark now pressed up against the wall.

I listened to his groans, ringing off the surrounding buildings that were made from  rough concrete. I leaned down and kissed marks lips gently, it seemed to send goosebumps all over him. Goosebumps that wracked his body with delight. I linked my lips with mark’s, biting at them with the same force he used on me moments ago. My breath caught in my throat as I moaned erotically right in his ear he eventually responded greatly rolling his growing boner towards me.  

“You know, as of right now… you’re more needy than me, surprisingly.” I said with my breath being heaved with effort. I tried dragging mark’s pants off of him with my own toes. Only I couldn't get the greatest leverage. 

I could see words hiding on the others lips but the only word that came out was a loudly enthralled moan of my own name. I was a bit surprised but it showed me I was doing good. I smirked decisively, colliding our lips hurriedly. 

I pulled away confidently as i went closer to his ear my breath heated with delight that twirled inside of me. i craved for the moment to last longer but i realized that they both were still in their pants he chuckled cooly, whispering deeply in Mark’s ear, “Take your stupid pants off Mark.” I demanded eagerly.

I saw a something glint in the others eyes as he went to pull down his own pants my patience was growing like age. I looked down and watched as mark grabbed the line of my pants instead and pulled them off rapidly a loud moan escaped me from the touch of his fingertips drawing closer to my boner. 

Mark smirked devilishly with the same glint in his eyes as before. With my pants already gone, my boxers were the only clothes on me. He ripped them off rapidly, like they were the only thing keeping him from having any pleasure. I watched intently as his eyes sparkled distractingly as he grabbed the base of my cock and started to stroke it rhythmically. First slowly but picking up pace after a moment. 

I arched my back, a bit annoyed by Mark's decision. I smirked as I stepped on Mark's foot purposefully, hearing him groan and fall back against the wall. With both of us now naked I felt adrenaline twirl through me. I kissed his lips sweetly as I distracted him, I slid into him I opened my eyes right in time to see the delight that was plastered on his face. I rhythmically thrusted into him, keeping it slow as he dug his nails into my back. 

I wanted to let my hands roam but they were still held together with handcuffs, making my wrists ache more. I remembered the items he had brought out here, I reached my leg out and kicked the bag closer towards us, quickening my thrusts as Mark moaned louder and louder, his nails breaking through the skin that covered my back. I let out a groan of the stripers name, as I grabbed the others hair with my limited reach. 

I looked into mark's eyes that reflected ecstasy. I wanted to use the items we brought out here, but in the moment I didn't want to pull out of him. I nipped his neck like a puppy, making him roll his hips as i straddled him more. 

I could feel Markimoo reaching his climax and I let him reach it, squirting all over my stomach and hips. I kept my pace at a minimum as I climbed up to my climax, letting it rip all over the other's stomach. 

I pulled out of him from the exhaustion in my body. I rubbed my forehead with my limited reach, getting rid of the sweat beading down me. I shook my head quickly as I grabbed the keys to the handcuffs with my teeth, unlocking myself out of the confined metal. i rubbed my wrists delicately, then threw on a quickly. 

Mark had fell down to the ground of the alley,  resembling a puppet laying their limply until he looked up at me to look in my eyes with his sweet chocolate eyes. “Hey, don’t ya have a shift to return to?” I asked slightly concerned. 

Mark shook his head slowly “My day has ended already and it’s about to close in like 15 minutes. So we better return you to your friends.” He said with a downcast as he heaved himself from the ground.

“No wait, they’re fine I don’t wanna leave yet, they have the ability to call a cab, you're in no place to,  drive home yourself” I said rushingly, throwing my arm around mark's shoulders to support him. 

“You have a point Jack A boy… that actually has a nice ring to it… Jackaboy.” he said with a giggle filled with his alcoholic slur. 

Mark got dressed, or more like I helped get into his clothes as I led him to my car quickly. I decided to drive him to his apartment. Having to ask him for directions every few minutes, until we arrived at a small condo that was rather cozy looking. Mark opened the door sloppy like. Only for the two of us be revealed to a golden retriever. 

“Aww, Aren’t you the cutest thing.” I said while rubbing her belly. her name was Chica and she was really sweet. 

I looked back to see Mark smiling as he laid out on the couch. After a while we ended up talking about our personal lives for hours. I told him about my childhood stories and he told me about his whole life story, until Mark decided to fall asleep. 

I felt awkward in another persons house. very awkward. Chica had fallen asleep as well. I decided to stay, for the fact that my car didn’t have enough gas to get me home, and the closest gas station was a little ways away. 

I looked through his movies and games, seeing that he had a lot of new releases. I smiled and hoped he would let me play them in the morning. 

The night grew darker and colder and I decided to grab a blanket form one of the other couches in the living room. I curled up on the couch with Chica until I looked over to see Mark shivering in his sleep. I looked down at the carpet, and picked myself up off of the couch to cuddle with Mark. My arms around his chest an the blanket laid out over the two of us. I felt at home in his arms, more warm with his body next to mine, in what seemed like seconds I was snoring right next to Mark contently. 

IN THE MORNING:

I woke up to the smell of pancakes hitting my nose. I rolled off the couch with a thud and heaved myself off the ground and walked into the direction of the kitchen. only to find Mark cooking diligently. 

I sat down at the table waiting for him to notice me, which took him a moment for him to do so. “Hey, good mornin’ Jackyboy, do you want some pancakes?” He asked casually. 

I nodded, then looking at the clock that read, 9:32 AM, “On second thought, I need to go, my boss is going to kill me for being this late. He is always rude and he gives me this blank stare every time i’m like a minute off.” I said rushingly as I got out of my chair. 

“Oh, he can't be that rude?” He said with a spatula in his hand. 

“Um it depends on the time of day he is grouchy towards the end of the day, but he ain’t as sweet as you.”

The smell of a burning pancake filled the air and Mark flipped it quickly. “Are you blind or something?”

I looked at him seriously, “Come on, I have to get to work.” I said rapidly. 

Mark gave me this stare. His eyes shielding something that was a secret, his eyebrow raised questioning, his lips revealed no smile, or a frown. 

I gasped from the realization. “Mr. Fischbach…” I whispered, trailing off. “I fucked my boss last night…”

Mark nodded encourishingly. “Yep, you mainly did it all, an we both enjoyeed it. One of the best times I have ever had.” He said in a deep voice. 

“Well… Will I be excused for my lateness?” I asked hurriedly still in shock that my boss worked at a strip club in the night. 

Mark chuckled, “Someone better study their shifts, your still free for another hour.”  He remarked flipping the pancake one last time.

I sat back down feeling awkward as i waited for my pancake. Once it was set down on the table I looked down to see mark knelt down on one knee. “Sean Mcloughlin, last night was an eye opener for me. I loved last night, and I only wish that there could be other nights and times like it.” He took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. “Would you accept my request of being my boyfriend for a little bit, we can give this chance, and if it doesn’t work out, I will still be your boss?” He asked with eyes full of meaning. 

  
I leaned down and kissed his lips softly, “We can give this a shot.” I said with a smile as I finished my pancake.    


 


	12. I Know I'm Not The Only One-Sam Smith with Septiplier and Pewdiplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for my absence, but i am really trying to work on all my works, from The Heart Of A Killer to my Undertale fanfic. anyways, i hope your day is going good and that life is not shitting on your face. anyways with further ado...
> 
> Enjooy :)
> 
> For this story, mark is cheating on jack with felix, and it gets sad.   
> there's smut and fluff.

You and me, we made a vow  
For better or for worse  
I can't believe you let me down  
But the proof's in the way it hurts

For months on end I've had my doubts  
Denying every tear  
I wish this would be over now  
But I know that I still need you here

You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

You've been so unavailable  
Now sadly I know why  
Your heart is unobtainable  
Even though Lord knows you kept mine

You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

I have loved you for many years  
Maybe I am just not enough  
You've made me realize my deepest fear  
By lying and tearing us up

[Chorus x2:]  
You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

I know I'm not the only one  
I know I'm not the only one  
And I know  
And I know  
And I know  
And I know  
And I know  
And I know, no  
I know I'm not the only one

It had only been a year. One year since I had walked down the aisle with Jack's arm wrapped around mine. One year ago we made or vows to stick together like glue through the toughest situations thrown at us. We had kept it up for a year. From Jack's mother dying to our dog getting cancer, we had made it through a lot. From the tears, to the pain, to the darkness that enclosed us.

Yet now here I sat watching the pictures fly by the screen. A stupid movie that seemed to predict the outcome of my backstabbing. And by backstabbing, I mean my cheating on Jack. 

I’ve never intended to hurt Jack. it just happened out of the blue. One day I was sitting on the couch with Jack, the next day at a strip club letting someone foreign dance for me. 

And though there was never a day that I gave more love to the other, I still felt guilty every time I kissed that stripers lips. and my guilt only got worse when he asked me to come over to his place.

I still see him. He brings me a different side of love I've never experienced from jack. Yet every time we leave the house for an outing, I feared that we would run into him.

I stroked jack's hair as he snored louder. I leaned down and kissed his lips gently, his sweet lips reminding me of my betrayal. I shook my head and wrote down a note that explained I was going out for groceries. 

I hurried out the door to run from my lie. I met up with The striper from thight club. His name was Felix, and he had given me his heart. I loved him, I loved him enough to start spending every other day with him. Either going out with him for ice cream, or simply staying at his house for a few hours before going back to Jack. 

I loved jack yes, but the same love every day is so original. Every time I came home from Felix’s place, He would give me a hug and not talk to me for a whole ten minutes. 

I shook my head as I neared the main street I walked up the door to Felix’s apartment, ringing the doorbell generously. The gray clouds that were clinging on to the sky desperately looked like they were about to erupt with rain. 

Felix opened the door and welcomed me in with his warming smile. Felix lived alone, and I told him I too live alone, but that is an obvious lie. 

“Hey Mark, how is your day so far?” Felix asked me gently as he grabbed me a drink from his fridge. 

I nodded, fidgeting my hands nervously. ”Yeah. Yeah I’m fine, and You?” I questioned as he handed me the water bottle. 

“To be honest I could go with a little attention.” Felix said as I took a drink of my water bottle. 

I looked up at him, raising my eyebrow suspiciously. “What kind of attention are we talking about.” I said with my voice lathered sweet honey. 

Felix sat down in my lap quickly wrapping his hands around my neck, “Well you could probably imagine the kind of attention I am craving right now baby” Felix muttered smoothly. 

I found my slef locking my lips with his slipping off Felix’s shirt from his body as his hands roamed over my limited skin. 

JACK’S POV

Meanwhile, back at Mark’s apartment…

I was only now waking up rubbing my eyes gingerly. I read Mark’s note on the table. I felt empty inside now. 

For the past few months, Mark would leave unexpectedly. Not saying a word to me face to face. He never let me interrogate him, which only led me to believe the worst. 

For a while I had believed he was doing the things he said he was going to do. but The fact that nearly every time he came back he had an excuse. From forgetting his wallet to the groceries were too expensive. 

I knew what he was doing after a while. I caught on, leeching onto his lies and draining him until I could figure out the truth. 

He would come home with the smell of alcohol. the first time I had smelled it on him, i nearly broke into tears. Yet now it wasn't just the smell of beer, it was becoming more frequently the smell of another person. 

I looked around deciding that I should clean to get my mind off of everything. My eyes landed on the wallet lying there limply on the coffee table. I shook my head staring at it for a moment. 

My anger lit like a fire. Mark had said he loved me, but all the clues point to him cheating on me. My eyes drifted to the ring on my finger. The huge diamond welded to the pure golden ring seemed to be the biggest lie he has ever told me. 

My mind played back so many memories. From the beginning of our relationship, to our wedding to now. 

Tears started to stream down my face uncontrollably. What if I’m not right at all I thought to myself. My mind dragged me down with its thoughts. 

I pulled the useless ring of my finger and slipped in my pocket. Out of sight, out of mind I thought desperately trying to calm my nerves as I fidgeted more and more. 

MARK’S POV

By now, I already found myself without my shirt and my lips locked with Felix’s neck.   
The smell of him drives me wild. His breathy moans sent me into a spiral of adrenaline. I dragged down his pants and started to lick his shoulder, biting it barely enough to send Felix to the brink of his ecstasy. 

I forced Felix to the floor, remembering his Dominant kink that drives him nuts. He’s always a control freak and not being in control drove him insane. 

I unbuttoned my jeans dramatically pulling them of agonizingly slow, making Felix wait for it. I let out a groan, as I watched Felix beg. I gave fFelix a questioning look. “I need to know how much you want it you slut.” I said soothingly with my rough voice. I didn’t want to be mean, but after our time together I had learned how much he loves being called names. From a slut to a filthy bitch. 

“I want it Mark! I Need it inside of me. I urine to feel you inside of me baby.” Felix whimpered trying to crawl back up on top of me. 

I pushed him back down to the floor angrily, “Well then, go get me the shock collar from your room, Like the fucking dog that you are.” I demanded as I started to drag off my boxers as Felix left crawling on the floor with all fours. 

JACK’S POV

During all of this, I sat in the living room twiddling my thumbs worriedly, I tried calling Mark's phone, yet only to discover that he had left his stupid phone here. I tossed my phone on the couch and grabbed Mark’s wallet driving towards the grocery story where we always get our essentials. 

MARK’S POV

My grin grew when Felix rounded the corner. My anxiety about Jack was starting to rise, I was almost tempted to tell Felix that I had a family problem, but the innocence on his face was making me even more needy. 

“Here’s how this is gonna work, every time, you do something you're not supposed to, you get shocked, everytime you make a noise other than whimpers, i shock you on the highest level you can muster.” I said spreading my legs more. 

Felix thought it was an invitation to slip between my thighs, the moment he tried I shocked him and he backed away like a little chihuahua. 

I smirked, knowing that this would be so worth it. “To start off, I want you to suck me, but every time you gag, I shock you with an increasing level, let me remind you, it goes up to 50 levels.” I said bringing Felix closer to my boner. 

The moment I brought him closer his lips were drawing closer. I let out a whimper, feeling his hot breath on my cock. 

He slipped it in his mouth, sucking on it jubilantly jackilating. The moment my dick hit the back of his throat he gagged causing me to shock him groaning out loudly. 

Felix bit my dick hard as he forced himself to take more of my length in his mouth, he bobbed more as my taste slowly started to fill in his yet after a minute became a huge wave in his mouth, it surprised him so bad he almost projected it at me

I raised my finger over the button, “Swallow it” I said demandingly. 

He shook his head refusing my demand. I shocked him on a level of seven that made him moan. He accidently swallowed it from his moan full of ecstasy. 

“Do you know what happens to naughty dogs like you.” I asked calmly as my dick craved more attention. 

He shook his head, afraid to talk in case he got shocked. 

I tossed the remote gently on the couch, “They get something worse than shock collars.” I said as I pushed him to the ground and tore of his pants and boxers like the ravenous animal I am. 

Felix moaned out like a bitch as I leaned down and bit his open thighs, making him whine loudly. I nodded, giving permission for him to moan louder. I lined up his hole thrusted my way into him, making him moan and groan. 

I straddled his hips and pushed into him deeper and deeper. I undid the shock collar from Felix’s neck, giving Felix the opportunity to nip at my neck, I bent down and kissed his lips, biting down on them and drawing blood. 

I wrapped the shock collar around the base of Felix’s cock. Feeling myself reaching the near peak of my ecstasy as I thrusted myself into him deeper and deeper hearing him moan and beg, only letting me know that he wasn’t even close to his peak. 

I grabbed the remote from the couch and amped the level to 10. Pressing the button I watched as Felix moaned louder than I had ever heard him. He begged for more as I amped up the level of the shock to 11. 

I thrusted into him deeper, hitting the button persistently. Hearing Felix moan and freezed up. He was reaching his peak. I choose I wanted to tease him. I thrusted into him a bit more with the same force as before hitting his sweet spot profusely

I pulled out of him before he could cum. I turned him around and shocked him on a level of 15. I penetrated his ass, making him pant like the bitch dog he was. I thrusted into him forcefully, my movements becoming hurriedly as I wanted to get home. 

I straddled his hips, digging my fingernails into his skin, scratching him and leaving deep red marks. 

His moans and groans ringed and bounced off the walls. I hit his sweet spot and he raised his ass higher in the air, begging for more, I amped the level to 20 and pressed the button, making him moan for the fact that the collar was still wrapped his dick. 

I smirked wildly as I grabbed the collar from his dick as I thrusted into him, hitting his sweet spot harder. He moaned out tearing his way towards his peak. I turned the shock collar on, grabbing the end of it,my had shocked but it gave me the strength to thrust into Felix more. 

I viciously whipped Felix with the collar, letting the voltage level of twenty hit his ass hard. he moaned out my name as he came all over me. 

I smiled sweetly as I accepted my victory. I pulled out of him slowly in triumph falling back on the couch to catch my breath. 

Felix turned back at me with puppy eyes, “Round 2?” he questioned hesitantly. 

I shook my head, “No, I have to get home and check on my actual dog, she is a little butt head and gets into the trash after a while. 

Felix nodded and smiled as he stood up and started to clean himself, “That's fine, Thanks baby, I hope to see you tomorrow or something,” felix muttered as he threw back on a baggy T-shirt. 

I shook my head sadly as I zipped up my pants, “I can’t, not tomorrow I have to fly back home to see my family.” I said lying straight through my teeth.

Felix nodded pulling me in a kiss quickly, “That's alright then, just call me every now and again then.” He said shooing me out the door to check on my ‘Dog’

I jumped in the car and tried to call Jack’s phone quickly as I pulled out of Felix’s driveway. He didn't answer after me calling a few times. I left messages as I sped down one street after the other. Tears were filling my eyes at the thought of jack leaving me. 

JACK’S POV

I rounded the corner my eyes full of tears, I had searched the whole grocery store for mark, only not to find him, I only hoped he would be home by the time I got back.

With my eyes full of tears from me speculating everything, I didn’t see the speed limit, and I only went faster as I neared the main street unknowingly. 

I thought about mark and his sweet smile, the fact that he would never want to hurt me made me smile. If he was cheating, I could change for him right. 

The car went faster, and before I could slam on the breaks, I slammed into a black chevy truck. My heart sunk by me recognizing it a split second before we collided. 

MARK’S POV

I came to a yellow light and sped through it before it could switch to red, which seemed to be my biggest mistake as a little dodge dart hit me on the driver side. 

I gasped from the impact as I caught a glimpse of the dodge dart, recognizing it in less than a second. My truck tumbled from the speed that the other car had hit me. It had to be at least 70 miles as my car tumbled to the other side of the road. 

My head pounded and my ears rang from the commotion, people were screaming. For a whole few seconds I was unaware of my surroundings, untiI smelled burning metal. I shook my head and dragged myself out of the car as quickly as I could. My arm was shredded and bleeding out tremendously. I wanted to cry from the pain in my head. As my eyes adjusted to the outside, I heard people screaming and sirens from the farthest distance.

I looked around and saw the white dodge car, I screamed out in agony, “Jack!” I shouted through pain and the fact that I could have lost him. Then I watched as Jack barely could drag himself out of the white car 

I heaved myself hurriedly on my palms, I couldn’t muster the strength to stand so I crawled over to him, “Mark?” He wheezed out in a daze as I drew closer.

Now that I could see him better I could see the damage done to him he had gotten a whole bunch of glass in his eye, making it bleed heavily. He had a piece of scrap metal stabbed in his arm that was bleeding at a moderate pace. 

I collapsed next to him, “Jack, I’m so sorry.” I said pushing his green hair out of his face.

Jack smacked my hand away roughly. “Where were you? I went to the store and I didn’t find you?” He asked me wheezing. 

I looked into his sad eyes that were begging for the truth. Jack wasn't ever a begging type, but in this moment, he was desperate for the truth. I surveyed Jack over again, only to find another piece of metal had stabbed him in his sides, right where his lung is. 

I looked away ashamed and knew that this could be their deaths. “I wasn’t at the grocery store. not at all.” 

He looked up at me a frown on his face, “You cheated on me, didn’t you?” He asked angrily through his pain. 

I nodded even more embarrassed. “Jack look, I know my mistakes. And if we live through this and you leave me, I couldn’t bear living with my mind of blame. I’m sorry. I really am. It was just so much stress from everything that I got caught in a web of other people. It wasn’t worth it, it isn’t worth it.” My head pounded and I could feel my body wanted to drop into unconsciousness. “I love you Jack, And I would fucking die 10,000 times over to prove to you that I will change baby. It was a stupid mistake.” I say shaking my head. 

Jack’s breath started to wheeze more loudly as the flames grew closer towards them and the sirens were coming closer. I watched as Jack reached into his pocket slowly. He pulled out our wedding ring as he held the ring up. 

Only now did I realize the amount of power he had in this moment, he could drop the ring and let us go up in flames without loving each other, or he could put the ring on and we could go and hopefully live life together again. 

I smiled genuinely as I watched him put the ring back on. Slipping the ring back on his ring finger. He intertwined our hands together. He whispered to me slowly as he wheezed loudly with each breath. “I Love you Mark.” He then kissed my lips deeply with last strength we boh we could both muster. 

The sirens were now deafening as the fire truck pulled up slowly, I could hear the commotion, but I was too late as the flames went higher once they were exposed to the gasoline. 

My got burned first and I could see the stillness in Jack’s body now. The burns filled me with sorrow and my head pounded. I took in a breath only for it be pure smoke as the flames burned me more. I gave in to the pain in my head only to feel my body go still and stiff without life. 

FELIX’S POV

I read the headline of the newspaper and broke when I saw Mark’s full name in the description. My heart sank as my tears swelled I didnt even to bother to read the rest of the story. My mind over flowed with memories. 

From our time together, to our first greeting. I scanned back over the story only to read the rest of the story. He had died with the person who he had married and they went up in flames together holding each other with their hands intertwined and both wearing their wedding rings. 

I shook my head and reread it to make sure I was still reading the same story. Sure enough it was right. I thought back to the excuses he made for him having to leave. From his friend in San Francisco had died to him having to go check on his dog. I grabbed the newspaper angrily as tears still streamed down my face. 

I was enraged with the fact that he had lied to me, straight to my face, and I had fell for it. Tears streamed down my face as I struggled to calm myself. 

One thing was for sure, i had loved him, and a small part in my heart still did.


End file.
